


Moving Forward

by heyheylove



Series: A Life Together [2]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 18:42:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14550987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heyheylove/pseuds/heyheylove
Summary: Ian wants to move in together.





	Moving Forward

**Author's Note:**

> You guys asked for more from Boy Next Door, and I had this cute idea. I decided to make this a series and add more fics as I come up with different idea. If you have any ideas/requests for this AU or any other AU you can tell me in the comments or send me an ask/message on tumblr (chaoticrooster). Thank you so, SO much for making Boy Next Door my most viewed fix, it actually does make me really happy. Have a great day/night <3

“So, Mickey, I was thinking…” Ian started, gauging Mickey's reaction to the beginning of the sentence. He always did this when he was going to suggest the two of them do something that Mickey didn't like.

“Okay..” Mickey was in a good mood but was still cautious of what Ian was going to suggest.

Ian sat up and put on his negotiating voice, which just so happened to be his pleading voice also. “We both live in the same apartment- right next door to each other in fact- and I'm always over here anyway, and it makes no sense for both of us to be paying the same amount of rent when we could both just be paying half, and-” Ian rambled. Mickey sighed and put his hand over Ian’s mouth to make him stop.

“Just spit it out, Gallagher,” Mickey demanded. The commercial break on the show they were watching was almost over, and it was a new episode so Mickey didn't want to miss it.

“I think we should move in together,” Ian blurted loudly as soon as Mickey moved his hand away from his mouth.

Mickey wasn't completely surprised by the question. Ian had been dropping hints for the last month, but Mickey was still nervous about officially living with someone. And on top of that, Mickey still hasn't said ‘i love you.’ 

Four and a half months into their relationship those three words were so painfully absent in all of their conversations. Ian had almost slipped up and said it a few times, but he caught himself. Even though he didn't say it out loud, Mickey knew that Ian wanted him to say it first, to move at his own pace. Maybe that was why he was so nervous to ask about moving in together. 

Maybe it was his fear of commitment, or maybe it was his inability to express any feeling other than anger that kept him from saying what he truly felt for Ian. Either way, in those few seconds Mickey decided to do the one thing that has kept their relationship from becoming something more.

Mickey nodded slightly to himself and took a deep breath. He then faced I an and looked him dead in the eye. “I. Fuck,” he took another breath. Ian looked guarded, prepared for rejection. “ I love you.” Mickey murmured and quickly looked away from him again. Maybe if he pretended that what he said wasn't a groundbreaking moment for the both of them, then Ian would freak out. Mickey glanced over to Ian after a few moments of the boy being completely silent. He was slack-jawed and blinked rapidly at Mickey. 

“What?” He breathed out like he had been punched in the stomach. Mickey cleared his throat and looked back at the T.V where the episode had started to play again. Though he desperately wanted to drown out everything around him and become immersed in the episode once more, he couldn't. He knew that he couldn't ignore Ian after dropping a bomb like that out of nowhere.

“You need to get your ears checked, Gallagher?” Mickey shot back with his usual biting tone.

Ian blinked a few more times and school his head to clear his mind. “Uh, no I just…” he trailed off and took a deep breath. His eyebrows drawn in, the school his head once more before he, too, turned his head back to the T.V.

Mickey felt like there was a wildfire in his stomach. He didn't expect Ian to say it back after the way Mickey blew him off right after. But some part of him did expect Ian to say it back. He was into all of that romantic sappy bull shit. But he wasn't going to ask Ian to say it back like some bitch, no. Ian had to wait for him, and maybe it was Mickey's turn to wait. Maybe I wasn't ready to say it just yet.

So he sat there, his breath uneasy and a thick coat of uneasiness and suspense in the air. After a few minutes it became unbearable, so Mickey turned to face Ian. Surprisingly Ian was already looking at Mickey, waiting for him to catch up like he always was.

“I love you, too,” Ian whispered. Mickey breath caught, not expecting the seriousness in Ian's voice. Then Ian smiled, pulling Mickey in for a kiss. And too soon the sweet, slow kiss was over.

The nervous look was back on Ian's face when he cleared his throat and began to speak. “You never said anything about-” 

Mickey was quick to cut him off, now fully prepared to answer him. “Yours or mine?” Mickey asked. 

Ian smiled brightly and took a second to answer. “I was thinking somewhere new. Your lease is up in a few months and I found this really nice place. It's cheap and only a few blocks from your work.” 

Mickey nodded his head and turned back to the TV. He missed most of the show, but he didn't mind all the much. “Sounds good, man,” Mickey commented with a smile playing on his lips. 

Mickey never saw himself settling down with anyone, but he didn't hate the idea of being with Ian for the foreseeable future. Or maybe even forever. Sickness and health, all that shit. He wanted Ian to be there.


End file.
